Antes Se Congelará El Infierno
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper reflexiona sobre la llamada perdida que le hizo Tony. Y llega de Washington a tiempo de conocer al equipo de superhéroes conocido como "Los Vengadores" ¿Cuál será su reacción? ONE SHOT. Movieverse.


**Este _One Shot_ se me ha ocurrido hoy en cosa de dos horas. La idea primordial viene de una pequeña referencia que hice a la película "Los Vengadores" en otro de mis fanfics dedicado a Tony Stark y Pepper Potts que podéis encontrar en mi lista. Se llama "Iron Girl" pues bien, se me ocurrió desarrollar un poco más la historia detrás de esa viñeta a la que apuntaba en el Capítulo 6 "Verdades y Mentiras" de "Iron Girl" pero funciona perfectamente como historia corta independiente. Tiene mucho romance Pepperony, unas gotas de humor y un poquito (pero muy poco) de drama romántico al final. Espero que os guste mi pequeñísimo homenaje al final de "Los Vengadores" una película que me entusiasmó.**

**Obviamente no poseo los personajes de "Los Vengadores" que pertenecen a MARVEL y Paramount (aunque si me quisieran regalar a Tony Stark y a Bruce Banner yo no les diría que no... xD)**

* * *

**ANTES SE CONGELARÁ EL INFIERNO...**

* * *

El móvil en su mano. Tan sólo mirarlo le recordaba una y otra vez uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Quizás tuviera que comprarse otro. No podía soportar mirar aquella pantalla de cristal líquido. La llamada perdida que siguió torturándola durante el tiempo que duró el vuelo Washington-Nueva York, seguía allí, congelada como un mal presagio. Incluso después de haber analizado una y mil veces las imágenes por televisión. Esas imágenes que habían hecho que se le helara la sangre en el pecho. ¿Qué querría decirle Tony? Bueno, resultaba obvio que albergaba serias dudas de salir con vida de aquel paseo interdimensional con misil incorporado. Pepper volvió a morderse el labio inferior y volvió a alisarse la falda del vestido blanco con gesto nervioso e imperceptible, mientras descendía por la escalerilla de su jet privado en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. Seguía preguntándose qué habría sentido de haber cogido esa llamada y si habría podido soportar el escuchar como Tony se despedía de ella para siempre. Por suerte, sabía, porque lo había visto en las noticias, que él estaba bien. Y en pocos minutos estarían juntos otra vez. Debía acostumbrarse al hecho objetivo de que sus misiones suponían siempre un riesgo evidente de perderle, pero no podía prepararse para algo como aquello. Ni en un millón de años. Nunca estaría preparada. Lo sabía.

* * *

Los Vengadores al completo escoltaban a Loki, capturado y amordazado. Estaban en la Torre Stark asegurándose de que el tesseracto quedaba a buen recaudo. Así fue como Pepper había podido conocerlos, entró hecha una furia en el ático de la Torre Stark y se fue derecha hacia Tony sin pararse a pensar en los 7 pares de ojos centrados en ellos dos, incluidos los del criminal de guerra alienígena. En cuanto estuvo a su altura, dejó salir toda la angustia contenida horas antes. Le cruzó la cara de una sonora bofetada, lo tenía merecido, después de haberla hecho sufrir de aquella manera, después de esos segundos de agonía interminable que sufrió por televisión. Y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba desconcertado, pero a la vez exultante de felicidad, por tenerla de nuevo frente a él, sin darle la más mínima importancia al hecho de que la forma de sus cinco dedos había quedado llamativamente impresa en su mejilla izquierda. Sólo amor y alegría en sus ojos. A Pepper le dio un vuelco el corazón y… acto seguido lo besó, sin poder contenerse, se olvidó de que no estaban solos… No fue un beso discreto, más bien fue un beso largo, apasionado, urgente… No le importó. En ese momento no le importaba nada más que él. Pero ese momento no duró eternamente. Como todos los momentos en la vida, tienen un principio y un final. Y ese momento perfecto, radiante y puro también murió. El beso terminó. Se separaron. Se miraron. Se oyeron unas risitas incómodas a su alrededor, dos silencios y un leve carraspeo. Y entonces, las otras 6 personas que había en la habitación se hicieron totalmente presentes para ella.

Fue cuando vino el rubor, la incomodidad, empezó a mover las manos sin control, como hacía siempre que los nervios la atenazaban. Natalie vino en su ayuda… bueno, en realidad se llamaba Natasha ¿no? ¡Qué más daba! Natalie o Natasha se acercó a ella y le dio la bienvenida. La abrazó. Le dijo que se alegraba mucho de verla. Rompió el hielo de la conversación.

Después vinieron las presentaciones. Todavía seguía sonrojada cuando Natasha le presentó a Clint Barton, un chico rubio, con pinta de arquero moderno. Le sonrió, le dio la mano.

Le siguió el rubio alto de la capa roja, se inclinó, le cogió la mano y se la besó con gran delicadeza. Le sorprendió que fuese tan cortés viniendo de un hombretón que aparentaba ser mucho más rudo. Cuando el individuo amordazado, a su lado, se intentó acercar a ella, Thor (así le había dicho que se llamaba) le pegó un empujón tal para apartarlo, que casi lo empotra sobre la pared más cercana a donde se encontraban. Fue entonces cuando reparó en las enormes grietas del suelo. Podría ser que… tuviesen la forma de ¿su cuerpo?

¿Eran siluetas del cuerpo del tal Loki a tamaño natural? ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Por Dios! Otro piso destrozado… ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba a Tony con las casas? Pensó en las semanas de obreros entrando y saliendo del edificio que deberían volver a soportar… Todavía seguía mirando con incredulidad las siluetas del individuo grabadas en el suelo, cuando Natasha le presentó al siguiente. Era el joven envuelto en la bandera americana. La verdad es que hasta que había conocido a este chico, Pepper pensaba que la armadura de Tony era lo más raro que una persona podía vestir en su vida. Pero esa bandera… Wow ¡que patriota! Se llamaba Steve Rogers. Muy amable, muy atento… seguía un poco perturbado por la escena que ella había protagonizado minutos antes ¿podría ser que estuviese más avergonzado que ella misma? Se sorprendió por su manera de hablar, tan delicada y amable,sus gestos galantes, como de otra época…

En ese momento, Tony se acercó hasta donde estaban conversando, la cogió por la cintura y le presentó al último. Era el que se había transformado en una enorme bestia verde durante la pelea, lo había podido ver por la televisión, pero ahora tan sólo se trataba de un hombrecillo menudo, extremadamente tímido, que vestía ropa de Tony con absoluta naturalidad. Él debía habérsela prestado. Lo saludó, intercambiaron algunas palabras. Se llamaba Bruce Banner, era científico. Muy bueno. Al poco rato comprendió el entusiasmo de Tony por él. Era sorprendentemente inteligente y tenía muy buena conversación.

Justo cuando empezaba a congeniar con todos, menos con el criminal amordazado que Thor controlaba aislado en un rincón, dijeron que debían marcharse. Todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos. Acordaron quedar al día siguiente en Central Park para resolverlos. Cuando todos se fueron, Pepper se volvió hacia Tony de mejor humor.

- ¡Al fin solos!

Él la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí.

- ¿A que ha venido lo de antes?-dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla abofeteada.

El humor de Pepper volvió a ensombrecerse ligeramente.

- ¿A qué crees tú que ha venido? Jamás, óyeme bien Anthony Edward Stark, jamás vuelvas a darme un susto como ese.

- No puedo prometerte eso, Pepper.-dijo seriamente.-Sólo puedo decirte que volvería a hacerlo. Y que te quiero. Es lo que quería decirte por teléfono… que te quiero ¿Es suficiente para ti?

- Tendrá que serlo… Has salvado miles de vidas hoy y yo sólo estoy siendo egoísta pero es que si te llega a pasar algo… yo…-sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, arrastrando todos los nervios, toda la preocupación, toda la inquietud de las últimas horas.

- No ha pasado, estoy aquí.- la abrazó con fuerza y murmuró en su oído.- Pero quiero que me prometas, que si algún día no vuelvo…

- Tony no.-intentó cortarle ella, no quería escucharlo, no quería pensarlo…

- Tengo que decírtelo. Por si no vuelvo a tener la oportunidad. Si algún día no vuelvo, seguirás adelante con tu vida y con nuestro legado.-señaló con la mano la estancia en donde se encontraban.-Si vamos a seguir juntos, tienes que prometérmelo. No quiero hacerte daño. Dios, Pepper lo último que desearía en esta vida es hacerte daño, así que si vas a sufrir, estoy dispuesto a devolverte tu libertad… yo…

Pepper lo empujó con un movimiento rápido y aumentó en unos metros la distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Qué? Estoy así, fuera de mis cabales, temblando como una hoja, porque simplemente no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin ti y todo lo que se te ocurre para hacerme más feliz es ¿dejarme?

- ¡No! Espera ¡No! No te estoy dejando… Lo único que digo, si es que lo estoy diciendo es que lo aceptaría si lo decidieras. Si para dejar de sufrir pensando en si estaré muerto… si saldré vivo del próximo lío en que me meta… Si tú… Pepper no puedo cambiar quién soy, ni lo que hago, me necesitan, la gente me necesita por eso, si tú… Si tú decidieras…

Tony ni siquiera podía articular las palabras, Pepper se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Al decirle todo aquello, en realidad estaba pensando en ella antes que en él mismo. Se dio cuenta de que todavía lo amaba más por ello.

- Dejarme...-murmuró al fin.-Lo entendería, lo comprendería yo...-escupió las palabras a regañadientes dando a entender todo lo contrario. La desesperación que se apoderaría de él, si ella algún día lo abandonaba.

Pepper no dijo nada, se quedó quieta mirándolo a los ojos largo rato. Entonces empezó a acercarse de nuevo hacia él y cuando estuvieron de nuevo cuerpo a cuerpo le susurró al oído con delicadeza:

- Antes se congelará el infierno, Sr. Stark.

Tony la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo urgente, tierno, necesario, se relajó de inmediato y tan sólo susurró como respuesta:

- Me alegra muchísimo oír eso, Srta. Potts.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Las reviews siempre se agradecen :D**

**Se lo dedico muy especialmente a dos lectoras que siempre me dejan un comentario, y que sé que le gustan mucho "Los Vengadores"**

**En especial para _Constanza Andrea Black y Selene-Moonlight_ ^^ **


End file.
